One and the same
by KNDnumbuh678
Summary: Summary isn't really my thing so just read it to find out what's what. Just a Will/Sarah fluff for fellow lovers of the fandom.


**Hi people. I've been having some writers block lately and I need to get out random ideas so I can focus on my extended works. This is just a cute fluffy one-shot of my fav Horseland couple Will/Sarah. Okay enjoy =).**

**PS; I own nothing**

**This takes place about three years after the series ends so they're not kids anymore.**

It was a cool winter day at Horseland and Will entered the stables. He walked over to his yellow Palomino Stallion and rubbed his nose. The horse neighed in response.

"Mornin' Jimber, you wanna get out for a bit? Uncle John just finished plowing the west trail so ya'll can stretch your legs." Jimber neighed and butted Will's face.

"Haha I guess that's a yes." Will pat Jimber's nose and opened the stall to get the horse ready.

"Moring Will, what're ya up to?" Will turned around and saw Sarah walking towards him. Will's had a crush on Sarah for some time now. He turns back to his horse smiling.

"Mornin' Sarah, I'm just taking Jimber out on the trail Uncle John plowed. Guy needs to get some exercise." Jimber nodded and butted Will again.

"That sounds like fun, can Scarlet and I join you?" Will turned to Sarah with a gentle smile. He really liked Sarah and loved when they got to spend time together.

"Sure, we could use some company right boy?" Jimber neighed happily.

"Cool, I'll get Scarlet ready." With that the two got their horses ready and headed out on the west riding trail.

The land around the riders and horses was covered in light white snow. The icicles hanging from the bare branches glistened in the early morning sunlight. Sarah and Will rode along the path looking about at the late winter scene.

"Wow this is beautiful. I'm so happy we came." Sarah said cheerfully. Will looked over to the younger girl and tried to hide a light blush. The land wasn't the only thing that looked beautiful in the morning light. To him Sarah put everything else around them to shamed with her loveliness. Will was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts by Jimber rearing up.

"Woo Jimber What is it boy?" Will looked forward and saw Jimber had stopped in the meadow.

"Haha, looks like the horses wanna take in the sites to."

"Looks like it, but you didn't have to try and knock me off boy." Jimber neighed and snorted. The two riders laughed and dismounted.

_"I didn't try to throw him Will's been so distracted lately. I think it has something to do with Sarah." _

_ "What do you mean Jimber?"_

_ "I mean every time Will gets near the girl he starts acting funny."_

_ "Oh I know what you mean. Will likes Sarah the humans call it having a crush."_

_ "I think Will would rather hug her than crush her. Humans are so strange sometimes." _

_ "Yeah I know. It just means that he really likes her but doesn't tell her."_

_ "Why won't he tell her?"_

_ "I'm not sure Jimber. Maybe he's worried she won't like him back or maybe he just doesn't know how to tell her?" Jimber nodded and turned to his rider. Will and Sarah had wondered off a little ways and were chatting. _

"So Sarah can I ask you something?" Sarah looked over to Will confused. Will was the first person to really be nice to her when she came to Horseland and he comforted her after losing Mosey. She had a serious crush on him but worried he'd reject her.

"Yeah Will what is it?"

"What am I to you?"

"What?"

"You say that Bailey is like your brother and the other girls are your sisters."

"Yeah…"

"Is that how you see me? Am I like your brother to?" Sarah thought for a moment, here was her chance to tell Will the truth, but what if the truth scared him away?

"Well…no, I don't think of you as a brother like Bailey."

"Then what?"

"I…I don't know. What am I to you?" Will stepped back.

"Well you're…I mean…I'll tell you when you tell me." Sarah nodded and headed back to Scarlet.

"I think we should get heading back to Horseland. It's not good for the horses to be out in this cold for too long." Will nodded and the four rode back in silents.

Once they got back to the stables Sarah put Scarlet away and looked over to Will. She knew how she felt about him and wanted so bad to tell him the truth. Will felt the same way as her. However Will had a bit more of a problem. After losing his parents when he was seven Will had trouble getting close to people. With his personality you'd never guess he was afraid to love someone and that's just how he liked it.

"Hey Will I'm gonna go get something to eat."

"Alright." With that Sarah left. Half way to the house she stopped.

"Oh shoot I forgot gloves in Scarlet's stall." And she went back. When she got to the door she heard Will talking. Sarah hid behind a bale of hay to hear him.

"I know Jimber I'm a coward. I had the chance to tell her and blew it." Chance to tell her what? Sarah kept listening.

"It's just…I want to tell Sarah the truth, but what if she doesn't feel the same? What if I tell her and it scares her away?" Sarah couldn't figure out what he was talking about.

"Oh Jimber I'm such a fool. Why is it so hard to walk up to Sarah and tell her I like her? I mean I she knows I like her as a friend, but I just…I really like her more than that. I just want to be able walk up to her and hug her tight. I want to hold her and tell her how much she means to me but…I just can't. I lock up. She's just so…so amazing. Sarah's kind, caring, gentle, loving, helpful, friendly, plus really beautiful; I just wish she knew how much I like her." Sarah gasped; Will really likes her that way, the same way she likes him. Will heard a noise and quickly turned around.

"Hello is anyone there?" Sarah sighed and came out from behind the hay bale.

"Hi Will." She said shyly looking at the ground.

"S-Sarah it's you. How much of that did you hear?" Will became beet red.

"Umm…all of it." She smiled shyly walking toward the older boy. Will gulped and his blush deepened.

"S-So you um you heard…" Sarah giggled. She's never seen big tough Will so flustered before and it's pretty funny.

"Yeah I heard…and…I kinda understand." Will rubbed the back of his head confused.

"What do you mean you understand?" Will talked up to the younger girl and looked down at her. Sarah looked and began playing with her hair.

"I understand because…I kinda…maybe sorta…feel the same way about you." Will went wide eyed and froze for a moment. He couldn't believe this was happening. Sarah looked down blushing redder than before.

"W-What?"

"I…I like you Will. I've wanted to tell you, but I was scared you wouldn't feel the same." Sarah gulped and began to tear up. Will felt a pang in his heart and closed the gap between the two. He held Sarah tight and rested his head on top of hers.

"So it looks like we both were afraid of the same thing." He chuckled and it made Sarah laugh to. Sarah wrapped her arms around Will's waist and hugged him back. The two stayed that way for a while until Will loosened his hold on Sarah looking her in the eye.

"Sarah?"

"Yeah Will."

"You never answered my question. What am I to you?" Sarah looked surprised for a moment but smiled and buried her face into his chest.

"Well…after this…I think I can safely say you're more than a friend."

"Like a boyfriend maybe?" Sarah smiled up at the older boy and lean up placing a light kiss on his cheek.

"Does that answer your question?" Will stood shocked for a second but quickly recovered and grinned.

"You bet it does baby girl." Sarah giggled and Will chuckled. Will placed his hand on Sarah's face and caressed her cheek gently. He brought her face closer to his and she didn't resist him. Finally they closed the gap with a tender kiss. Sarah was surprised how gentle yet passionately Will kissed her. Will smiled into the kiss noticing the faint taste of hot cocoa and cinnamon buns on her lips.

"Woah mama!" Suddenly the two came back to reality and broke apart. Looking over they saw Bailey, Molly, Alma, Nani, Chloe and Zoey standing there with mouths hanging open.

"Oh um hey everyone, when did you guys get here?" Will babbled nervously. Sarah quickly buried her face into Will's chest squeaking. The others shared looks and all smiled.

"Finally chika, I was wondering when you'd finally get together."

"Yeah seriously guys you've been perfect for each other for like ever." Will smiled mischievously at his younger cousin mentally saying he'd get Bailey later.

"So you guys don't mind me and Will…" Molly walked over to the couple placing a hand on Sarah's shoulder.

"No way girl, we totally support you guys." Everyone cheered and the horses began to neigh happily in agreement. Sarah and Will looked at each other and laughed.

From that day on the two were seen together more than normal if that was possible. Will met with Mr. Whitney and got his blessing to date Sarah. She told him he didn't need to but he was kind of old fashion that way. They went on trail rides together and were always smiling and laughing. And you could feel the happiness all around Horseland. It was truly the love they both dreamed of.

**Yay happy endings! Hope you liked it, this isn't one of my better thought out works so don't be surprised if it was a little strangely worded. KK bye-bye =). **


End file.
